Her Secret
by lakdoc-24
Summary: Based during the film 'Pitch Perfect'. Chloe discovers Beca's biggest secret and they explore their new found relationship. G!P Beca.
1. Chapter 1

Her Secret

By: lakdoc-24

Summary: Based during the film 'Pitch Perfect'. Chloe discovers Beca's biggest secret and they explore their new found relationship. G!P Beca.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pitch Perfect' or any of the content of the movie, including the characters. All rights reserved to whoever was the creator to this obvious love story between Beca and Chloe.

!WARNING!: Rated M for a reason. This story contains sexual activities between two women. Also one of them is G!P or girl-peen. So if that's not your thing, you do not need to continue to read.

Reviews very welcome! Try for constructive criticism if you don't like please! I have feelings! Thanks!

Now onto the good stuff.

Chapter 1

Bella boot-camp was over for the day. Aubrey announcing that they would start again on Monday. Beca groaned inwardly as she thought of two more hours of bad choreography and tired 1970's lady hits.

All she wanted to do was go back to her dorm and work on the new mix she had thought of while ignoring Aubrey as she yelled at Fat Amy for one of her inappropriate comments; which had made every one but Aubrey laugh.

As she packed up her thoughts returned to the place they usually drifted to at least 102 times per day. Chloe. The hyper-active red head had barged into her shower within her first week of college and it was safe to say that she had left a lasting impression of the smaller girl.

Beca still couldn't believe how lucky she was that Chloe hadn't seen what she had hidden from almost everyone her whole life. Especially since her secret had definitely taken an interest in the curves and muscles in Chloe's toned form.

Hey, who could blame her? Chloe's body was perfect. She felt her little friend twitch as she pictured it again.

"Bye bitches!" The sudden yell from Fat Amy broke Beca out of her spiraling thoughts. She shook her head and made her way out the double doors. She barley got teen feet away when an arm interlocked with hers.

Looking over she was met with crystal blue eyes. Chloe smiled over at her and Beca couldn't help but return the smile, wholeheartedly. Chloe seemed to have that effect on her, drawing a genuine smile from the dark and closed off girl.

"So," Chloe began,"I thought that you sounded amazing in the shower the other week and I can't stop thinking about how well our voices blended together." Beca was quick to glance around to see if anyone was close enough to hear what the red head had said.

"Oh, stop worrying silly. No one heard me. Anyways I was thinking that we should get together and get to know each other better. Like I said, I think we are going to be fast friends! And I think it's time we start trying." Beca very much liked the idea of hanging out with the taller girl but was of course nervous about her secret.

She could barley control herself just thinking about the red head. What would she do if the girl got closer to her? Could she open herself up, just to get hurt again?

"I'll come over around seven, we'll have a sleep over! I'll bring the movies!" Beca blanked at the other girl, panic starting to set in. She didn't have time to respond as Chloe continued.

"Great! I knew you'd love it! I'll see you at seven!" She giggled not giving Beca a chance to respond as she skipped away.

She is so damn cute, Beca thought as she watch Chloe's retreating form. Oh shit! What am I going to do? Beca replayed the very one-sided conversation over again in her mind as she started towards her dorm again. Yep, she was screwed.

Once Beca got to her dorm she immediately sat down. On her walk she had established that Chloe would be sleeping in her bed that night. She checked her phone, and in no less then an hour and a half. What the hell was she going to do?

She contemplated calling Chloe and canceling, but what would she tell her? Sorry I'm afraid that when you spend the night you'll find out about mini B and freak the fuck out, also I'm hopelessly attracted to you. So I think I'm going to have to cancel, she you at Bella's practice!

No that wouldn't work, she was going to have to grow some balls and deal with this. Beca rolled her eyes at her self and looked around her room. It would definitely need to be clean.

As she started to clean her half of the room Kimmy Jin walked in. She informed Beca that she would be staying at her friends house to finish a project. Beca was happy to hear it, she got the strange feeling that Kimmy Jin wasn't her biggest fan.

She finished making her bed and checked her phone, it was 6:30. Chloe would be there in 30 minuets. Beca glanced down at herself and decided to change. She stripped out of her clothes, pushing them into the hamper, and grabbed a plain black bra, silk boxers, sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt.

As she pulled her shirt over her head there was a knock on the door. She cocked to her head to the side as she wondered who it could possibly be, Chloe shouldn't be here for another 20 minuets.

She opened the door to find a smiling red head. "Sorry I'm early I just couldn't wait to get the night started. I decided to just come over." Chloe said while walking past Beca as she opened the door wider for her.

"Oh that's fine! I wasn't doing anything anyways." She closed the door and turned to face Chloe, who was looking around her room, seated in the middle of Beca's bed.

"Your room is so plain. I figured it would be filled with posters or records or something. Why so bare?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"Well it's easier that way. Faster to clean up and leave." Beca admitted looking away. Chloe glanced over at her, obviously confused. "Why would you leave?" She asked with a crease in her brow. " I mean, you just got here."

"Yeah, well this wasn't exactly my idea. I didn't want to come here. So as soon as I can I'm off to L.A." She said, still not meeting Chloe's gaze.

"Oh, why L.A.?" Did Beca just imagine it or did Chloe seem disappointed at the idea of her leaving? Beca shook her head, of course not, just wishful thinking.

"Um, well I want to be a DJ. That's kinda my dream. My dad forced me to come here, he teaches here. So he thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on me, I guess. After he and my Mom split he's been trying to control everything I do."

Why was she saying all of this? She hadn't told anyone all of this. So why was she practically spilling her guts to Chloe?

"I just want to get out of here. Where no one can tell me what to do." She finished, taking a deep breath. Finally looking up she was met with Chloe's curious gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't meant to go all crazy back story on you. I don't know why that all came out just now." Beca half-smirked, trying to cover up her mistake with humor.

"It's fine, looks like you needed to get that off of your chest." Beca nodded a little looking at her feet. "Why do you want to be a DJ Beca?" Beca's head snapped up and Chloe saw something in her eyes. Like a spark had been ignited.

"I love music. I love the beat and the flow. The pure emotion, there is nothing to hide from or behind in music. You can express your every feeling with just the right mix. I don't know how to describe it besides to say that it is a part of me. Without music, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I want to give that to someone else, that reason to keep going."

Chloe starred at Beca for a while and then nodded. "I understand, I may not want to be famous or anything but I get how music can change someones life. Music helped me get through a lot." It was quite for a while before Chloe excitedly said,"I brought the first Friends season, popcorn and candy. I wasn't sure which kind you would want so I got a lot."

Beca laughed as Chloe dumped out her bag onto the bed. "Oh, wow. Your going to rot my teeth out of my head." Beca smiled, glad that the deep conversation had passed. She was still surprised at all that she had told Chloe.

Chloe jumped up off of the bed and immediately took off her shirt, Beca gasped and whirled around. "Chloe! What are you doing?" Beca yelled.

"Changing! I want to be comfortable!" Chloe giggled from behind Beca. "Oh, okay well I'll just wait outside then." Beca said with her hand on the door knob. She pulled it open only to have a hand suddenly appearing above her shoulder slam the door shut.

Beca turned around to be faced with a view filled with a half naked Chloe. Chloe's cleavage was barley five inches from her chin. Her face inches away from Chloe's. She froze, feeling the heat off of Chloe's body on her skin. She could feel Chloe's breath on her lips and her breath stuck in her throat. She looked from Chloe's cleavage to her lips and finally to piercing blue eyes.

Her quest immediately smiled looking down at the smaller girl. "Don't be ridiculous Beca! You've seen me naked before!" Chloe said, not seeming to be phased by their very close position. Beca barley nodded,"Right."

Chloe smiled wider and turned around towards the bed. Beca hurried to her desk looking for something to distract herself with until Chloe was fully dressed again. She had to get her mind off of Chloe's amazing body before her little friend decided to make an appearance.

"Um, speaking of that, I was messing around with-." Beca was cut off by something landing on her head. She pulled it off of her head and found that she had Chloe's lacy blue bra.

She turned around in time to see Chloe pulling on her t-shirt, her hands in the air and her head covered by the shirt. The rest of her exposed to Beca, as she was only wearing lacy blue panties. Beca could see her hard nipples and toned stomach muscles move as she pulled the shirt down.

Chloe pulled her hair out of the collar of the shirt before shaking it out, watching the smaller girls face change from deep lust to no emotion in seconds. Chloe mourned the loss of the look immediately.

Beca cleared her throat and lifted her hands up offering the article of clothing to Chloe. "I, um, think you, uh, lost this." She said, not able to meet Chloe's eyes. "Oops." She said stepping closer to the sitting girl. Chloe took the bra out of Beca's hands and Beca immediately dropped her hands to cover her lap.

Beca could feel herself getting harder by the second. Why did this have to happen? Why did Chloe have to be so dam hot and tempting? She stood quickly grabbing her laptop and using it as a shield until she reached her bed. She slipped under the covers and set the computer down.

Chloe followed her to the bed, she climbed over Beca's legs and slipped under the blankets. Beca grabbed the disc that Chloe handed her and stuck it into the DVD holder. She pushed it in and waited for it to load.

Meanwhile Chloe was getting comfortable. She shifted down so her legs brushed against Beca's as she moved. Finally settling with her head on Beca's shoulder and her arm around Beca's stomach.

Beca had not been expecting Chloe to practically curl into her. Her breath hitched as Chloe finally settled in. She quickly pressed play.

Chloe had seen the season's so many times that she had most of the first episode memorized. She mouthed out the lines as the show went on and Beca couldn't help but find this incredibly adorable.

About half-way through the second episode there was a knock on the door. Beca paused it before quickly untangling herself from Chloe, who groaned at the interruption.

Beca was still smiling as she answered the door to find and equally smiley Jesse. "Oh, Jesse! I wasn't expecting you." Beca said, surprised. "Yeah, well I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to watch a few movies with me, maybe go get something to eat?"

"Well actually I've got-" Beca stopped gasping as hands came to be rested on her hips. Quickly slipping under her sweat pants and pulling down. "Oh my god! Chloe!" Chloe giggled and hit the back of Beca's knees making her legs give out and she slipped off the pants.

"I thought it was time you were in your underwear too!" She laughed. Beca quickly hid her lower body behind the door blushing as she looked back to Jesse. "I'm so sorry! She's crazy!"

Jesse laughed but it didn't reach his eyes as he looked at Beca. "Well I guess you already have plans." He said, looking down. "Yes, she does!" Yelled Chloe from inside the room. "Yeah, well I guess I'll just go then. Have fun though."

Beca nodded, smiling,"Thanks, we will." Jesse turned to leave but turned around,"Oh by the way you guys are cute together. Nice job Beca, she's hot!" With that he smiled, turning around and leaving.

Beca stood there for a minuet stunned. She couldn't believe it, Jesse thought that they were together. Ha! She wishes. Why did he think that though?

She finally closed her mouth and shut the door. She turned around to find Chloe sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her. "Well that was weird. I wonder why he would think something like that!" Beca said, not knowing how to break the silence.

"Um, yea, weird. So do you want to finish watching this? We only have about half left." Chloe spoke quietly, not really looking Beca in the eye anymore. Beca was confused how did things turned around so quickly? Had she done something to mess it up already?

"Yeah, sounds good." They both got back into the bed and Beca started the episode again. As it went on Chloe slowly relaxed into Beca again. Beca smiled as she felt Chloe moved against her, finally resting her head on her stomach.

After starting the third episode Chloe heard Beca's stomach erupt in a pitiful groan. She laughed and sat up. "Hungry Bec's?" Beca looked down and blushed. "Yea I guess I am." She smiled and looked back up.

"Wanna order Chinese?" Chloe suggested hopefully. Beca's smiled widen and nodded."Sounds perfect." Beca grabbed the Chinese menu from her desk drawer and her phone, she called and ordered as Chloe pointed to things on the menu.

After hanging up she looked down at Chloe, her arm wrapped around Chloe's waist and Chloe's head resting on her stomach. Beca couldn't help but think how much she would love to think of this in a different way then it was. She wanted to be able to hold this beautiful whenever she wanted.

She wanted Chloe to be hers. She gasped at this realization. How had that little crush turned into all of these feelings? Chloe having heard Beca gasped looked up at the smaller girl.

"You okay Beca?" "Oh, yeah! I just remembered that I didn't order spring rolls." Beca smiled to herself and congratulated herself on her brilliant recovery. Chloe laughed at her,"I'm sorry. Want to call back?" Chloe asked, smiling up at her.

"Nah, it'll be okay. Let's finish this episode before the food get's here." Chloe nodded and snuggled deeper into Beca's side as she pressed play. They didn't finish the episode by the time there was a knock on the door.

Beca got up and grabbed her wallet. She paid the delivery dude and grabbed the bags from him. She brought the food over to her desk and gave Chloe her box and a fork. She scrambled up onto the bed with her food and they started eating.

Beca was just about to pop a piece of sesame chicken into her mouth when Chloe stuck her fork into Beca's box and stole one for herself. Chloe laughed at the shocked look on Beca's face. Beca couldn't help but smile back at Chloe, hearing her laugh.

She loved that laugh. She wanted to hear that laugh again. She would do anything to hear it again. So she waited it out. She continued to eat her food and would sneak glances at Chloe when she wasn't looking.

When Chloe looked down once more and grabbed a piece of chicken Beca swooped in and took it right off of her fork. Beca quickly popped it into her mouth and continued eating. Ignoring Chloe staring at her. She acted as if nothing happened and soon Chloe returned to eating, chuckling to herself a little.

After a few more bites Beca snagged another piece of Chloe food right off of her fork. He went right back to eating and ignored Chloe's looks again. Beca figured she could probably get away with it one more time, knowing Chloe was expecting it now.

Beca waited a little longer then she did the second time. But she struck again, successfully getting a piece of chicken right off of Chloe's fork. "Beca!" Chloe screamed. Lunging after her, Beca quickly scooted out of bed and stepped away, sticking the piece into her mouth and rolling her eyes back into her head appreciatively.

Chloe laughed. Beca watched as Chloe came undone on her bed. She smiled to herself thinking, mission accomplished. She could feel herself falling for the red head a little more with every gasp for breath.

She realized that that's exactly what she was doing, she was falling for Chloe. It scared her but excited her more then anything else. She wanted Chloe, more then anything before, more then going to L.A. and becoming a DJ.

As Beca thought about her realization Chloe had recovered and was now watching Beca. Beca had a smile in her face and a dreamy look on her face. Chloe watched her and thought of how beautiful Beca was, with her dimples and wavy hair.

Chloe smiled and then laughed once more as she realized how much she liked Beca. This seemed to pull Beca out of her daze. She smiled wider as she met Chloe's eyes,"So what now?" Beca asked putting the leftovers in her mini fridge.

"Actually I'm kind of tired. Would you mind if we went to sleep?" Chloe asked smiling up at Beca. "Of course! I'll get the light's." Beca flipped off the light's and crawled into her bed. They both curled up facing the wall. "Goodnight Beca." Chloe whispered. "Night Chlo." Beca replied, smiling.

After a few minuets Beca got the courage to scoot closer to Chloe. Another few minuets and she was closer again, finally Beca slipped her arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her closer to her front. Smiling as Chloe intertwined their fingers over her heart.

She was happy that Beca had made the move. She wanted Beca to feel comfortable with her. Especially after seeing how closed off the girl was. She wanted Beca to want to hold her so much that she did it herself. Chloe snuggled deeper into Beca's embrace and felt herself quickly falling asleep with a satisfied smiled planted firmly on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Secret

By: lakdoc-24

Summary: Based during the film 'Pitch Perfect'. Chloe discovers Beca's biggest secret and they explore their new found relationship. G!P Beca.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pitch Perfect' or any of the content of the movie, including character's. All rights reserved to whoever was the creator to this obvious love story between Beca and Chloe.

!WARNING!: Rated M for a reason. This story contains sexual activities between two women. Also one of them is G!P or girl-peen. So if that's not your thing, you do not need to continue to read.

Reviews very welcome! Try for constructive criticism if you don't like please! I have feelings! Thanks!

I am very excited to see the reaction that this story has gotten in such a short amount of time! I plan on updating as often as possible! Glad you guys are enjoying it so far!

Now onto the good stuff.

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Fuck, Beca!" Chloe screamed. Her head thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut. Beca was between her legs and her mouth was attached to Chloe's neck._

_They both rocked make and forth as Beca entered Chloe harder and harder with each thrust. "Beca! Oh yes!" Yelled Chloe, her nails running down Beca's shoulders._

_Shiver's ran down Beca as she heard Chloe moan her name. She was buried deep inside of Chloe. She thrust harder with her hips, gasping as Chloe squeezed around her. "Fuck, Chloe, you feel so good." Beca groaned as she pounded into Chloe from above._

_Chloe could feel her orgasm getting closer, she was going to cum and hard. Beca continued to pound into her, her hips moving in and out._

_Beca slipped her hand between Chloe's legs and found her clit. Beca quickly rubbed the swollen bundle and felt Chloe shudder under her. With one more squeeze Chloe came undone._

"_Becccaaaaa!"_

* * *

Chloe groaned as she woke up. Something was poking her lower back. She went to turn over to find out what it was but felt Beca's arm tighten around her.

Chloe smiled remembering the previous night and how cute Beca had been during dinner. And then how nervous she was when she wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist before falling asleep.

She snuggled deeper into Beca's embrace and was again reminded of whatever was poking her. She pushed her hips back and heard Beca groan and her arm tightened again, this time the thing settled between her ass cheeks.

Chloe turned ignoring the way that Beca's arm tightened around her even in her sleep. As soon as Chloe turned she looked to find the source of the warm hard thing that had poked her.

She looked down and found a tent in Beca's boxers. Beca had a dick and was very obviously sporting a giant morning wood. Oh my gosh, Beca has a dick. Chloe gasped as she started at the bulge in Beca's shorts.

Chloe was in shock. How was that possible? She continued to stare until Beca's penis twitched in her shorts and she moaned in her sleep. "Fuck, Chloe, you feel so good."

Chloe was sure her eye's looked comical with how wide they had gotten when she heard Beca moan her name. She was shocked but could feel herself get wet and her clit start to throb.

Beca was dreaming about her and from the sound of it, it wasn't an innocent dream. Chloe wanted to touch Beca. She wanted to feel her warm cock inside of her and her talented hands on her body.

Chloe hesitatingly look up at the brunette to see her eyes still closed and her lips slightly parted. Oh she is so beautiful, Chloe thought as she ran her eye's over Beca. Chloe looked down again seeing Beca's cock straining to get out of it's confines.

She wanted to let it out for Beca but she couldn't just pull down her shorts. She wanted to feel how hard Beca was, dreaming about her, but she knew she couldn't just grab the girl. Chloe decided to wake her up.

Chloe put a hand on Beca's arm and shook her a bit and whispered her name. Beca's eyes shot open and she immediately smiled up at the red head. Chloe smiled back brightly but she knew she had to talk to Beca about what she had felt and seen.

"Um, Beca?" Chloe asked cautiously. "Yes, Chloe?" Beca said slowly. "I, um, well I woke up and you were poking me." Chloe rushed, suddenly nervous. Beca's head cocked to the side showing her confusion.

Chloe peeked again between them and Beca quickly realized what had happened. She also looked down and saw her ragging boner inches away from Chloe's covered pussy. Her dick twitched at the thought and she gasped.

Both girls quickly looked up and their eyes met. "Oh shit Chloe! I'm so sorry! I'll get dressed. I'm sorry!"

Beca tried to get up but was caught by a hand on her arm and one on her thigh. She gasped, feeling her twitch in her boxers again.

"No, Beca, don't! Stay." Chloe pleaded meeting Beca's eyes. Beca hesitated for a second and then quickly sat back down. She scouted towards her headboard and grabbed the blanket's to cover herself, realizing that there was now a tent in the blanket. She flushed red and grabbed a pillow, putting it over her lap.

Beca was bright red now as Chloe giggled. Chloe quickly covered her mouth as she saw Beca's face turn a darker shade of red then before. She quickly went to reassure Beca,"Don't go. I don't care! I promise, it doesn't bother me."

Beca looked back at her shocked. She had never gotten this reaction from anyone besides her parents. Why was Chloe so perfect, she wondered as she took in her words.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I should never had let this happen. I didn't mean for you to find out about this." Beca said gesturing toward her lap where a lop-sided pillow lay. "Beca, didn't you hear me? I don't care!"

Beca watched Chloe and started to look hopeful. "Are you sure? Most people would call me a freak and run before I can explain. Which I am sure you are waiting for." Beca said looking over at Chloe.

"Well I do have a few questions." Beca nodded and said,"Okay, ask me. If I feel comfortable I'll answer." It was Chloe's turn to nod her understanding as she thought of her first question. "Were you born this way?"

"Yes, it's rare but possible. It's called being inter-sex, I have boobs and a penis." Chloe smiled and thought about her next question. "So can you, do you produce sperm?" Chloe asked. "Yes, I can get a girl pregnant. I am actually very fertile."Beca said, smiling slightly.

Chloe smiled widely, glad that Beca was having such an open attitude towards her questions. "Does this," gesturing to the pillow,"happen every morning?" Beca blushed again, looking down. "No not every morning. I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have gotten so close to you."

"No! I like you being close!" Chloe blushed at her outburst but quickly decided to just go for it. "Beca I like you. Like a lot. And you having a penis doesn't change that, at all." Beca stared at her, her mouth slightly open.

Beca was in shock. How could a girl this amazing be interested in her? Oh my god stop staring at her she's probably getting freaked out! Say something!

"I like you too." Beca said shakily. Chloe beamed at her and Beca returned her excited smile. Chloe sat up higher and scooted towards Beca. "I'm going to kiss you now." Chloe said leaning in.

Beca closed the final distance and crashed their lips together. Chloe gasped at the intensity of Beca's kiss. It took her breath away, she kissed Beca back hard trying to show the passion she felt. She ran her tongue along Beca's bottom lip.

Beca opened up her mouth and Chloe pushed her tongue through Beca's soft lips. Chloe moaned at the taste of Beca. She took in a shuddering breath and was overwhelmed with Beca's scent. The soft vanilla over taking her. She groaned into Beca's mouth, after that sound Beca needed more.

She quickly grabbed the back of Chloe's head and rolled over so she was on top of Chloe. She slipped her tongue into Chloe's mouth and bit now softly onto Chloe's upper lip. Chloe's hands grasped onto Beca's shoulders squeezing.

Beca pulled back, air becoming necessary, pressing their foreheads together. They stared into each others eyes as they tried to catch their breaths. "Beca." Chloe gasped closing her eyes and arching up. With that move Beca become very aware of exactly how they were touching.

Her chest was over Chloe's and their centers were lined up, leaving her throbbing erection directly on Chloe's mound. "Oh fuck." Beca breathed pressing down into Chloe. Chloe moaned at the pressure that she desperately wanted more of.

Beca bent her head down and began kissing Chloe's neck bringing another moan from the red head as she pressed her lower half harder into Chloe's. Chloe moved her hands down the smaller girl's body and her finger's traced under Beca's shirt.

She slid her hand further up her hand finding Beca's left breast and squeezed a little, eliciting a deep moan from the girl above her. Beca's eyes snapped open and she pulled back looking Chloe in the eye. She saw the pure blue eyes turned a dark blue that resembled hers.

"Chloe, I want, we need to stop." She sighed looking away. Chloe immediately froze her actions and slipped her hand out of Beca's shirt causing the smaller girl to shiver as her finger tips ran down her stomach.

"What's wrong Bec's?" Chloe asked confused and more then a little distracted by the throbbing in her center and the hard erection pressed against her. Beca blushed but met Chloe's eyes as she answered.

"Nothing's wrong, believe me. This feel's so right. I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you but..." She dipped her head again, avoiding Chloe's eyes. Chloe lightly grabbed Beca's chin forcing her to look at her.

"What Beca? What's going on?" Chloe asked gently. She was confused by Beca stopping her. She hadn't expected thing's to get that heated so quickly but she certainly wasn't complaining.

"Well I, I haven't, I want to take thing's slow. You mean so much to me and I want our first time to be special." She blushed hard as she talked but didn't turn away from Chloe. She was surprised to see the look on Chloe's face, she had expected her to be a little frustrated with Beca but found the girl under her smiling away.

"Oh of course we can wait Beca! You are so damn cute." She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Beca's lips. As they pulled away from each other she noticed a pout on Beca's face. "I'm not cute, I'm bad ass."

Chloe laughed at her and said,"Oh, don't worry I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't want word getting out that I'm dating a wuss!" She giggled.

Beca stared down at her. "Dating?" She said smiling slightly at the idea. "Um, yeah. Well I guess I just assumed. I don't know, I uh, just-," Beca interrupted Chloe's stuttering with a kiss. Chloe was blushing when she pulled back.

"I would love to date you Chloe Beale but I think that I should ask properly at least." Beca said with a smirk. Chloe smiled wide and nodded up at her. "Chloe? Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Of course! I'd love to be your girlfriend Beca." They smiled at each other and Chloe quickly brought their lips together in a kiss that quickly turned heated. Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth and arched her back up into Beca.

They pulled away gasping. They laid there catching their breath until Beca started squirming on top of Chloe. "What's wrong Beca?" Chloe asked as Beca continued to move.

"I'm, uh, I am very had. It's starting to hurt actually. I need to get rid of it." She rolled off of Chloe laying beside her. Chloe immediately sat up and stared down at Beca's erection straining against her boxers. She licked her lips and asked,"How?" Getting excited thinking about Beca's hands on her cock.

Beca blushed and said,"I was thinking about a cold shower," her eyes roaming over Chloe's exposed legs,"a very cold shower." Chloe smiled, loving the affect she was having on the brunette.

"Okay, I'll come with you!" Chloe said jumping up and grabbing her bag, she slipped some pants on as Beca sat up. Starring at the opposite wall, her eyes showing how far away her thoughts were. She was thinking about last time she was in the shower with Chloe. How close they had been and how amazing Chloe's body looked. She groaned loudly and her hand immediately went to her straining cock.

Chloe had heard the groan and looked over at Beca as she placed her hand around her erection. She gasped and felt herself become even more wet then she already was. "Beca." Chloe said staring lustfully towards Beca's hand on her cock.

Beca looked over at Chloe, seemingly unaware of what she was doing to the other girl. "Sorry, um I was thinking about the last time we were in the shower together." Chloe smiled and then furrowed her brow. "Wait, how did I not notice that? I mean it's not exactly something you would just overlook."

Beca shook her head and said,"I'm actually not sure." She stood up and looked over at Chloe as she put some pants on. "I honestly was so scared of you seeing."

"You had nothing to be scared, of actually if I had noticed I don't think I would've been able to stop myself." She eyed the bulge in Beca's boxers and licked her lips. "Yeah, I would've been all over that." Beca shivered and her hand returned to her half-hard cock. She groaned at the contact and her eyes closed.

"Beca, if you don't stop right now, you will not be making it to the showers anytime soon." Chloe said licking her lips at the sight in front of her. Beca opened her eyes and smirked at Chloe's lust stricken face. She gave her cock one last hard rub and then let go.

She loved the look on Chloe's face, she had a wild look in her eye and she was breathing a little bit heavier then usual. She looked flushed and absolutely gorgeous.

Beca went to her closet and grabbed her robe and her shower stuff. "You coming Beale?" Beca asked, smirking at the look on Chloe's face. She walked past Chloe and put her hand on the door knob, she turned around to look at Chloe once more but was pushed hard up against the door.

Chloe quickly started kissing and licking Beca's neck. She slammed Beca's back hard into the door making the smaller girl whimper. "Fuck, Chloe!" Chloe thought she would go crazy at the sound of Beca moaning her name.

"Were you dreaming about me baby? Were you dreaming about fucking me? Is that why you were so hard? Hard for me?" Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, practically growling. Beca was a whimpering mess, she was standing at full attention in her boxers which was pressed between her and Chloe's stomach. She could barely manage to answer Chloe's arousing questions.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly. Chloe hummed saying,"That's what I thought.." She trailed off as she pulled away from Beca's helpless form. "Now, to the shower's?" She winked at Beca's, smirking at her obvious victory.

Beca leaned off of the door and Chloe opened it walking out into the hallway. Beca was careful to cover her hard-on with her shower bag. They headed towards the showers shooting glances at each other as the walked.

As much as Chloe was acting as if she wasn't affected, it couldn't be father from the truth. Feeling Beca's body shake against hers, feeling her cock grow and press into her stomach was an extreme turn on. She was dripping wet and her clit was throbbing.

When they reached the showers they separated into stalls next to each other. As Chloe stripped out of her clothes she heard Beca turn on the water in her stall. She turned hers on as well once she was naked and stood aside waiting for the water to heat up.

On the other side of the curtain Beca had both of her hands on the shower wall the spray of water hitting her on her shoulders. The water was cold and biting into her skin. She hissed as it ran down her body coming into contact with her rock hard cock and tight balls. Soon enough her cock was soft. She quickly changed the water to hot and moaned at the delicious heat.

Chloe smirked in her stall,"I thought you were just going to take a cold shower Bec's? You want some help over there?" "Oh, no! You stay on your side this time. I just finished my cold shower and you aren't exactly helping!" Beca said, a smile on her face.

"Okay, okay! I promise I'll stay in my shower." Chloe said smiling. The rest of the shower was uneventful as Chloe had kept her promise. Although it took a lot to distract Beca from the fact that Chloe was barley five feet away from her and very naked.

They headed back to Beca's dorm when they finished getting dressed. They put their stuff away and laid in Beca's bed. Chloe cuddling into Beca's side. "Seeing as how it's the weekend and neither of us has classes I think that we should go out tonight. I know this little club that doesn't card and you might actually like their music choice. Their house D.J. is usually pretty good!" Chloe suggested hopefully.

Beca was about to object but seeing that Chloe quickly threw on her pout face, knowing Beca wouldn't be able to say no. Beca hesitated and then shook her head a smile just barley showing. She turned away from Chloe's gaze and cussed under her breath.

Chloe beamed up at her and cheered loudly. "Yes! You'll love it I promise Beca!" She kissed Beca hard but didn't let it get to heated. "I have some more questions." Chloe said. Beca nodded, giving Chloe the go ahead.

"So your obviously an experienced kisser, because my god your great at it, but how far have you gone?" Chloe asked looking at Beca. "Well like I said before, girls usually just run once they find out so I haven't actually had sex." Chloe nodded, it's what she had expected.

"Is that part of the reason that you want to take things slow? Believe me I don't care that we are, I think it's better if we do! Even though it's extremely hard. I'm just curious." Chloe said honestly. "Yeah, it is a little bit about that but mostly because I want you to know that I really do care about you and I'm not just with you for sex.

Chloe smiled and grabbed the back of Beca's head pulling her down for a kiss. They pulled back and Beca had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong Beca?" Chloe asked concerned. 'What about Aubrey? She hates me! She's your best friend, what do you think she's going to do to me?" Chloe laughed and smiled up at Beca.

"Oh don't worry about Aubrey! She's not going to hurt you! Like you said, she's my best friend. She'll see that you make me happy and she'll accept it. Beca thought for a minuet and just ended up trusting Chloe on this one, although she was still a little bit worried.

"Let's go get something to eat! I'm starved." Chloe said smiling. "Alright, sounds good!" Beca leaned down for one last kiss and then got up, pulling Chloe with her. They got their coats on and left the room. As they walked out the front of the building Chloe reached over and took Beca's hand in hers, making Beca smiled wider then she had in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Her Secret

By: lakdoc-24

Summary: Based during the film 'Pitch Perfect'. Chloe discovers Beca's biggest secret and they explore their new found relationship. G!P Beca.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pitch Perfect' or any of the content of the movie, including character's. All rights reserved to whoever was the creator to this obvious love story between Beca and Chloe.

!WARNING!: Rated M for a reason. This story contains sexual activities between two women. Also one of them is G!P or girl-peen. So if that's not your thing, you do not need to continue to read.

Reviews very welcome! Try for constructive criticism if you don't like please! I have feelings! Thanks!

I plan on updating as often as possible but basketball season just started and I have basketball practice literally everyday, including the always important Thanksgiving day. Glad you guys are enjoying it so far! Hope you all have a great turkey day!

Now onto the good stuff.

Chapter 3

They went to a little dinner that Chloe suggested. She said it was owned by a cute older couple and she hadn't seen them in awhile. As soon as they walked in the little business and that little bell rang above the door Beca heard a gruff voice shout,"Chloe!"

They were greeted by a tall man with grey hair, he looked to be in his late 60's. He came from behind the counter and immediately drew Chloe in for a hug. Chloe was smiling wide and hugged him back hard.

"Uh! You been working out, Red? Your tiny arms are crushing me!" He said smiling. Chloe pulled back and laughed and then flexed her bicep, which was covered by her coat and said,"Oh yeah! I thought I made an improvement!" She winked at him and they both laughed. They were interrupted by a voice, seeming to come from nowhere, saying,"George! Where did you put that step ladder?"

The speaker was a woman of maybe 55, she was coming around the corner of what looked to be the kitchen. She had long brown hair and soft eyes. Her face brightened up as soon as she saw Chloe. She rushed forward and gathered Chloe in her arms. "Oh Chloe! I missed you! You haven't been through here in weeks!" She said, pulling back. "George, why didn't you tell me that Chloe was here!" The woman said, throwing a glare at her husband and stage whispering to Chloe and Beca,"Can't leave him alone for five seconds!"

They all laughed as George crossed his arms and huffed. "Oh Chloe! How rude of us! Who is your friend?" The woman said, smiling slightly. Chloe smiled stepping back taking Beca's hand again. "George, Maria, this is Beca, my girlfriend." Beca blushed slightly. It was the first time Chloe had told anyone and it was having a warming effect on both of them.

"Oh! How wonderful Chloe! She's just darling!" Maria gushed at the girls. Beca smiled slightly and blushed more. While Maria asked the couple questions George was silently watching them. With his arms crossed and a scowl on his face he looked pretty threatening even for a 65 year old man. He watched as Chloe jumped up and down slightly grasping at Beca's arm tightly, practically yanking the girl off of her feet. How Beca stared dreamily at the site of Chloe gushing, the smile that filled her small face.

George nodded to himself. "Beca." The rough voice stopped the smile on Beca's face immediately. All three woman turned to face George as he continued. "We need to talk." Beca face went white as a sheet, although she wasn't exactly very colored to begin with. She gulped but nodded. "Oh George! Would you stop. The tough act really isn't needed!" Maria scolded quickly.

George shook his head and motioned for Beca to follow him as he turned around and went out a side door. Beca swallowed hard again and silently followed the man. George was waiting to her by a stair case in the back room. The room was poorly lite and it needed a make over. George stared Beca down until she was only a few feet away.

It was silent for a minuet before George said,"So Beca. You want to date Chloe, huh?" Beca nodded with her head down then quickly added,"Yes, sir." George smiled but quickly went back to his scowl when Beca peeked back up at him. "Well then, I have to tell you, if you ever hurt that girl I will find you and hurt you way worse. She is the most amazing girl that anyone could be with. She's smart and kind. So I swear if you ever hurt her you will be in serious pain for a very long time."

Beca quickly nodded,"Yes,of course sir. I understand, I never thought that a girl like Chloe would even look my way. She is beautiful and so intelligent. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and to never hurt her. I promise." When George heard that he dropped his facade and smiled at the girl in front of him.

"That's good Beca. You might do well. But make sure you remember, Chloe picked you for a reason, you are special and beautiful just like her. Don't think of yourself as beneath her. You are equals, especially in a relationship. Trust me, remember that and you'll be golden." He chuckled to himself.

"Alright tough act is over! Let go get our women!" George wrapped his arm around Beca's shoulders and lead them out the door. They were both still laughing as they went back into the main dinning area. Chloe smiled widely as she saw Gorge and Beca come back. She was worried that Beca might be really scared by the older mans tactics. But it looked like everything went aright.

"Are you satisfied George?" Asked Maria with a roll of her eyes. George nodded and let go of Beca. "Very much so. Now Chloe you be careful with this one, I think she's a keeper." Chloe's smile widen as she heard that. She took Beca's hand and kissed her cheek. Beca blushed and looked down at their hands.

"So are you two going to eat?" Asked Maria. Chloe nodded and then led Beca to her normal table. They sat down and Chloe handed Beca the menu letting her go over it since she already knew what she was getting. Beca decided on the classic cheeseburger with french fries and a vanilla shake while Chloe order a chicken burger with avocado and a strawberry shake.

After they ate and paid Chloe suggested a walk. Beca agreed. As they were walking they played 20 question. Asking the other question after question about each other. By the end they both knew each others favorite color, favorite place to be and favorite food. They heard many stories and laughed a lot.

About 30 minuets later Chloe suggested they go to her apartment since it was getting cold and it was only a few blocks away. Beca agreed nervously, starting to worry about Aubrey again. They made it there in about 5 more minuets. Aubrey wasn't there and Beca quickly relaxed. "Do you want to put a movie on?" Chloe asked as she hung their coats in the closet.

"Actually, I'm not much of a movie person." Beca said, looking around. She had been to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment before for Bella activities but never just her and Chloe. "Oh, well how about battleship?" Chloe asked enthusiastically. Beca laughed and nodded,"Sounds perfect."

Chloe ran off to her room and came back a minuet later with the board game. They set it up on the coffee table between the couch and the TV. Chloe decided to make things a little more interesting. "Okay so the winner get a kiss from the loser!" They both liked that idea a lot.

Chloe took the first game before Beca could even sink two of her ships. Chloe leaned forward on her knees motioning to her cheek. Beca smiled and leaned in towards Chloe. At the last second Chloe turned her head intercepting the kiss. She kissed Beca hard and then pulled away. They look on Beca's face was perfect, she looked incredibly aroused and surprised. Chloe smirked and leaned back as Beca continued to stare at her.

They set up again and Chloe won again, this kiss leaving both girls breathless. One last game was set and Beca finally won. She stood and walked around the table, she took Chloe's hands and pulled her up. She stared into Chloe's eyes as she pulled her towards the couch. Beca pushed Chloe down onto the couch and quickly straddled her legs.

She brought her hands to Chloe's face and leaned in. The kiss started gentle and sweet, their lips strong and sure. Chloe slipped her tongue into Beca's mouth, heating things up immediately. Beca bucked her hips into Chloe's stomach and moaned. Chloe shivered at the sound and grabbed Beca's right hip before turning and standing slightly, with one arm and knee planted on the couch. She laid herself down on top of Beca and kissed her harder.

Chloe could feel Beca's growing erection press against her lower stomach and she practically growled. As Chloe slipped her hand under Beca's shirt the door flew open. "Ahh! No sex on the couch! Dammit, Chloe!" Chloe sighed but then chuckled. "Aubrey! We weren't going to have sex." "Yea, that's not what it looked like." Aubrey said, looking at Chloe's hand inside Beca's shirt. Chloe took her hand out and felt the smaller girl shiver under her.

She smiled down at her and went to get up but was quickly pulled down onto Beca's lap. She immediately felt why Beca didn't want her to stand up. It was hard for her not to grind her hips back onto Beca but she resisted, at least for now. "Well maybe this will eliminate the sexual tension in the choir room. Because seriously it was getting quite distracting." Aubrey said seriously. Beca and Chloe glanced at each other hungrily.

"Okay, I'm going to go into the other room where it doesn't feel like sex is about to be had! If you need anything I'll be in my room." She said as she raced towards her door. As soon as the door was closed Chloe ground her hips into Beca. Beca gasped and pulled Chloe down harder on her lap. After a minuet Chloe turned around and straddled Beca. She pushed Beca's head back and licked up her neck. Chloe slipped her tongue along Beca's ear and then bit down.

Beca bucked her hip's up hard and moaned loudly. "No sex on the couch!" They heard Aubrey yell from her room. Chloe pulled back chuckling while Beca groaned at the loss of contact. "Do you want to take this to my room? We won't be interrupted again." Chloe promised. Beca looked up at Chloe and felt her stomach erupt in butterfly's, she was nervous to go into Chloe's room. But she definitely wanted to continue, so she nodded.

They stood up and headed to Chloe's room, Chloe opened the door and immediately sat on her king sized bed. Her walls were painted a light purple color and her bed spread was a white background with big purple flowers all over the fabric.

Beca closed the door behind her and sat next to Chloe. Beca looked down at her hands in her lap and was quiet. Next to her Chloe was watching her carefully. "Beca, what's wrong?" Chloe asked, her brow furrowed. Beca quickly looked up and said,"Oh, nothing. Just, um, nervous I guess. Being in your bedroom and all.

Chloe chuckled. "Why Beca? We shared a bed last night! Why are you nervous?" Beca smiled slightly remembering the feeling of waking up with Chloe in her arm's. She loved that feeling, she wanted that to happen a lot more."Well I just, I guess I'm not sure why."

"Well there is nothing to worry about, trust me." Chloe smiled at Beca. Chloe scooted to the top of the bed and got underneath the blankets. "Come here." She said to Beca. Beca immediately made her way up to Chloe. Beca got under the blankets and wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist. They settled in together, finally being comfortable they both sighed. "I've been wanting to be in your arms again all day long."

"Same here, Chlo." As they laid there in a comfortable silence they both thought of how lucky they had both been to have each other. After another 10 minuets Chloe felt Beca's body relax, her breathing was slow and even. She glanced down to see Beca looking so peaceful and even happy with the corner of her mouth turned up in that adorable way that she does.

Chloe moved a little, changing their position so that Beca's head was rested on her shoulder more solidly. She closed her eyes and began to drift off herself.

- - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beca shot up in the bed, her eyes were wide and her chest heaved. She looked around quickly realizing where she was. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Chloe moved beside her and eventually opened up her eyes. She looked at Beca for a second and then smiled up at her. "Hey." Beca husked, her voice a little rough from sleeping.

Chloe visibly shivered hearing Beca's voice so gruff and low. Beca smirked down at her as Chloe responded,"Hey sexy." Beca smiled wider and her eyes flashed, her mind remembering the dream that she had just woken from about taking Chloe against her door. Chloe noticed the change pulled Beca down to her.

"Beca." Beca felt herself stir in her jeans at the needy tone in Chloe's voice as she said her name. Beca kept her cool,"Yes?" "Kiss me." Beca smiled and slowly lowered herself to Chloe's waiting mouth. She

dipped down and closed the final distance between their lips. Their lips lightly brushed against each other. Chloe grabbed the back of Beca's head effectively ending the innocence of the kiss. Beca kissed Chloe hard her hands finding Chloe's hips.

Beca lowered her body on top of Chloe's and Chloe moaned into her mouth as she felt Beca, half hard against her thigh. Beca took advantage of the opportunity and slipped her tongue inside of Chloe's mouth. She pushed her tongue past Chloe's soft lips and found Chloe's tongue waiting. She flicked the tip of her tongue against Chloe's tongue making Chloe moan. Beca swiped her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip then bit down lightly.

Chloe pulled back gasping for air, her mind was completely lost from the way that Beca was kissing her. She could feel how hard Beca was against her thighs, she couldn't help but be curious about it. She flipped them over surprising Beca, she looked into Beca's face as her hand went down Beca's body. She went slowly so that Beca could stop her before she went too far. Beca stared back not making any objections as Chloe continued to mover her hand down Beca's front.

Eventually she reached Beca's belt and she got a shock of pleasure that went straight between her legs at the thought of what lay just beneath her fingers. She titled her head to the side still looking at Beca, silently asking for permission. Beca didn't hesitate as she nodded her head. Chloe moved her fingers down over the bulge in Beca's pants so she was cupping Beca through her jeans.

Chloe squeezed lightly and she heard Beca gasp above her. Chloe moved her hand back up tracing the outline of Beca's hard shaft with her finger's. "Beca, fuck, you feel big. I want to see you." Beca moaned and bucked her hips into Chloe's hand. "Chloe!" Beca gasped as Chloe cupped her again her hip's jerking upwards.

Beca flipped them suddenly surprising Chloe, she pushed her down into the bed and kissed Chloe hard. She nudged Chloe's head up and started kissing up and down her neck. She sucked hard on Chloe's pulse point and Chloe moaned loudly, her hand's grabbing hold of Beca's shoulder's. Beca moved to the other side of Chloe's neck and started kissing her again.

Chloe moaned and gasped as Beca bite and kissed her neck. Her eye's flew open as Beca's warm tongue ran up her throat to her ear where Beca sucked Chloe's lobe into her mouth. "Oh my god Beca!" Her eye's catching sight of her clock. "Beca! It's almost 7:00! We have to get ready!" Chloe shot up, pushing Beca onto her ass on the bed. "Chloe! Calm down nobody shows up until like ten anyways." Beca said chuckling. Chloe already had half of her clothes off though.

"I know but I have to do my hair and pick out an outfit! Oh my god, what am I going to wear?" Chloe gasped and rushed towards her closet, almost tripping herself on the jeans that were around her ankles. Chloe kicked off her jeans and walked over to the doors of her closet flinging them open. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice Beca coming up behind her until warm arms wrapped around her and a warm body press into her, and a very noticeably hard part of Beca's anatomy pressing into her ass.

"Chloe you do realize that you are only in your bra and underwear, right?" Chloe looked down at her front and sure enough she was only in her bra and panties. "Do you also realize what a tempting sight that might be for another person such as myself?" This time Chloe only shook her head. She heard Beca laugh lightly from behind her.

"Of course not. But let me tell you how true it is. I am actually having a very hard time not bending you over your desk and fucking you until you can't stand anymore." Beca said, her voice dropping lower due to her state of arousal. Chloe shivered at Beca's word. "Take me, Beca, please." Chloe gasped out as she pressed back against Beca's covered erection.

Beca groaned but said,"Not yet Chloe, we have a club to go to, remember?" Beca squeezed Chloe's waist one more time and then stepped back, eliminating all contact. Chloe whirled around,"Beca! You cannot leave me like this! I won't be able to function!" Beca chuckled,"Well I'm sorry but like you said, we have to get ready!" Chloe glared at Beca and then slowly started smiling. "Fine, but you will pay for this." Chloe said, pointing to her shaking legs.

Beca gulped slightly at the mischievous look on Chloe's face but up a front quickly. "Alright, sounds like a plan." Beca said with her signature smirk in place. "Go get dressed Beca, I'll pick you up around 8:00. We'll go to dinner and then we will go to the club." Beca nodded. "Okay," She stepped forward and kissed Chloe lightly,"I'll be ready."

As soon as Chloe heard the front door close she ran out of her room and busted through Aubrey's door. "Oh my god, Aubrey! She's perfect." Chloe gushed. "Chloe! Will you put some clothes on? Geez!" Chloe giggled and sat down next to Aubrey on the bed. "Aubrey she's amazing, we are going out tonight. I took her to the dinner today and George said that she was a keeper! I'm so happy."

Aubrey thought it over for a minuet looking at Chloe's face. She knew George and Maria well and if George approved she felt okay about Chloe and Beca getting together. She nodded to herself deciding she would have to have a talk with Beca herself though. Chloe waited patiently knowing Aubrey was always overcautious of the people that Chloe dated.

"Okay Chloe, I don't really like Beca's attitude but I guess that she isn't so bad." Chloe smiled brightly and grabbed Aubrey in a hug knowing that those words were as much consent as Aubrey would give. "I have to go get dressed! I'm picking her up in like an hour!" Aubrey chuckled at Chloe's panicked tone."Okay Chlo, have fun" Chloe smiled and jumped up running out the door.

Beca was just getting to her dorm. She unlocked the door and went inside. Kimmy Jin wasn't there so she decided to just change in the room. As she picked out her outfit she thought about the night and day she had spent with Chloe. She had never been this comfortable with anyone, especially this quickly. She was so happy that Chloe accepted her extra part.

Over the years she had grown to anticipate the fear from girls. When Chloe hadn't rejected her a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulder's She had liked Chloe from the first moment they spoke. Beca stripped down and put on her new clothes. She thought she looked pretty good. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a red button down and a black silk vest. As she buttoned the last button on her vest she decided she would wear her black tie also.

She grabbed it and tied it on.. After that she put on a light amount of make up and sat down on her bed to wait. As she sat there she decided she wanted to get Chloe flower's. She grabbed her jacket, wallet and key's and bolted out the door. She had to hurry to get back before Chloe picked her up, Beca turned the corner and bolted up the street.


End file.
